borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Moxxi
Mad Moxxi (voiced by Brina Palencia) is the host of the'' colosseum matches of The Underdome in ''Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. She has been married at least three times. Her second husband was Mr. Shank, and her third husband was Marcus Kincaid. She may have also been married to to Lucky Zaford and to Steve. She has created The Underdome to keep her occupied until she finds herself a new husband. She is also part of the storyline in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. She has at least 2 children, Scooter and Scooter (the sister Scooter was named after). It is likely that she has a thing for Lilith according to some of the things she says. Secret Armory of General Knoxx In the DLC, she is part of the main quest line. When you find out more about her, you find out she is Scooter's mother. She sends you on a mission to deal with her second husband, known in DLC3 as Mr. Shank. Quotes Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Quotes *"You get your kicks by killing things? That just sick, just sick! You know, I'm kind of sick myself." *"It's raining body parts! Who do you love?" *"Did I promise you a show, or didn't I? Who loves you, and who do you love?" *"Mordecai, you sure are scary down there." *"Look at little Lilith go, beatin' all them boys down." *"Brick smashes 'em good. Smash, smash, smash." *"Beat 'em down, Brick!" *"Brick's looking tough out there!" *"Brick's taken a knee!" *"Are you okay, Brick?" *"There's nothing you can't handle, is there Roland?" *"I think I just spilled something on my dress, damn it! Oh yeah and nice wave, whatever, damn stain." *"Looks like that sweet ass isn't helping you now Lilith." *"Eeeeee! Gooooo! GOOOOOO! KILLING SPREE!!" *"Another head goes boom!" *"Roland, Roland, he's our man!" *"Look at that little Lilith, Mmm Mmm Mmmmm." *"Your baby blues may work on me, but will they work on THIS?" *"Pew pew pew! It's gun wave time!" *"You may think you're shit hot, but you haven't seen the BADASS wave yet!" *"The Horde Wave is comin' to eatcha! OM NOM NOM NOM! *"Here come the BADASSES!" *"Rack'em up, knock'em down, Roland!" *"Nothing's too tough for you is it Roland?" *"Roland's down, can anybody help him?!" *"Roland, you hurt love?" *"Don't let this flood of flesh overcome you, the HORDE WAVE!" *"Life is a circle... feelin' like a hamster?" The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Quotes *"What can I do you for? Wait... I'm not that kind of girl... Wait... Yes I am..." *"You need somethin' sweetie?" *"Nice of you to drop in on lil' ole me." *"Well hello there." *"You look like you could use a drink." *"You need me again, sweet lips?" *"If you need any of my services, you know where to find me." *"Now he's turned it into his personal male stabbing machine. He he, thats what she said! High-Five!... Anyone? No? Category:Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Category:NPCs